


Here For You

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: After 5/9, Elliot is asexualish, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sorry - Freeform, they don't have sex, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot sees Tyrell's mark and tracks him down. They kiss and talk and cuddle. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

Elliot had a hard time believing in the soulmate bullshit. Just because your skin had some stupid mark that matched someone else's, that meant you were destined to fall in love? It was stupid. Everything about it was stupid. 

He was half convinced it had something to do with the government trying to distract the public from all their schemes. 

Whatever it was, he had decided early on in life that love was just a distraction. And distractions of that kind were to be avoided at all costs. So he wore his hoodie almost constantly to hide the stupid, meaningless mark on his wrist.

He could have lived and died never knowing who his soulmate was. He would have been happy with that. Then it all had to go to shit when he saw that stupid footage. He was just trying to find Tyrell. He was just worried he might've done something to him. Was he capable of murder? Mr. Robot was. He was sure he was. 

So Elliot'd doubled his search effort, barely sleeping and hardly stopping to eat. He finally found Tyrell in the video that the the man probably hadn't meant to be in. He only figured so because Tyrell didn't seem too concerned, and wasn't really paying attention. 

But he looked different. It was in order to hide better, most likely. His hair was dyed dark and his wardrobe was completely different, but somehow, he was still Tyrell.

It was Tyrell's outfit that ruined everything in Elliot's world. Tyrell's arm was exposed, which, of course, Elliot had never seen before. And guess what the fuck was on the stupid fucking idiot's fucking wrist? Tyrell's mark. His mark. Tyrell had his mark. They had the same mark. 

Elliot frantically tracked down the video's location and immediately set out for Maine. After talking to far too many people to find out where Tyrell was, he finally found him. He took a deep breath, putting down his hood and fixing his hair before he knocked quietly on the hotel room door. 

When Tyrell crept up to the door, he half expected to see police on the other side. But when he realized that it was Elliot, he quickly opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, tugging Elliot inside and locking the door.

Elliot flinched, then blinked at Tyrell. "I-I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you were... alive. And uh..." He stared at Tyrell for a moment, then jerked his sleeve up to show the man his arm. Tyrell stared at the mark for a moment, reaching to run his fingers over it before he looked to meet Elliot's eyes. 

Elliot ducked his head when Tyrell looked up, but Tyrell took Elliot's chin between his fingers and tilted the man's head up so their gazes could finally lock. Tyrell smiled, an almost predatory glint entering his eyes, which made Elliot almost consider running away. But he couldn't. 

Not from Tyrell.

"I don't... Soulmates aren't real." Elliot whispered, looking down as Tyrell advanced toward him. He cringed when his back hit the wall, and clenched his jaw as Tyrell boxed him in. 

"Look into my eyes and say that again." Tyrell growled. Elliot met those wild eyes again and opened his mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out. Tyrell paused to allow Elliot time to say it, but he knew Elliot wouldn't. When he saw that it was finally clear to Elliot that he couldn't, Tyrell leaned to press his lips softly to Elliot's. 

Elliot wanted to be angry. The stupid little mark had caused this. But it hadn't really... Had it? Because he'd always felt different around Tyrell. He'd never known what it was, but now it all made some sort of sick sense.

Tyrell was to be his, and Elliot was to be Tyrell's. How grossly sentimental. But there was nothing he could do now, he could feel it slowly consuming him. His will to push Tyrell away was dying out, flickering away into an abyss of nothingness. He came back to himself and remembered that Tyrell's lips were on his. Elliot broke the kiss to draw in few quick breaths. 

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked quietly, looking up into the cold and harsh blue of Tyrell's eyes.

Tyrell leaned in close, their breath mixing as he searched Elliot's face. "What do you want me to do, darling?" He asked in a purr.

Elliot swallowed down the last bit of his uncertainty. It would be best to just give himself over wholly now. "W-whatever you want." He whispered. 

Tyrell's lips curled into something slightly too sinister to be called a smile. Before Elliot could worry what might happen, Tyrell kissed him deeply. He pulled Elliot backward, guiding him blindly toward the bed. 

"W-wait." Elliot whispered, breaking away just as Tyrell was going to start stripping him. A flicker of actual concern crossed Tyrell's features and he frowned. 

"I-I've never um, had sex with such a... Clear mind." He admitted, eyes trained on the floor. Tyrell blinked, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

"We don't have to if you would feel uncomfortable, Elliot." He said gently, the ice in his eyes melting away in a matter of seconds. The blue went from piercing and dangerous to soft and warm.

"I don't... I don't know." Elliot mumbled. Tyrell took Elliot's face into hands and stroked his cheeks softly. 

"I might be... An extreme person, Elliot, but I do want what's best for you. Over what I want for myself. I am glad you are willing to give yourself over to me, but I do not want that power if it is not what you need." Tyrell murmured. Elliot took a small breath. 

"I-I want to make you happy." He knew how stupid it sounded as soon as it was out of his mouth. 

"Oh, Elliot." Tyrell whispered, thumb tracing over Elliot bottom lip. "Sex is not the only way to make me happy, Älskling." He breathed as he pressed a light kiss to Elliot's forehead.

Elliot carefully looked up at Tyrell. "You already love Joanna. What else could you want from me?" He asked quietly. Tyrell leaned to press his forehead to Elliot's. 

"Yes, I love Joanna. But it was a long and hard road. And right now, she is better off without me. But you? I felt it. When we met. You're... Different." He explained. Elliot reached to touch Tyrell's wrist, fingers tracing the mark there. 

"I don't... I don't think this is going to work out..." Elliot said with a small frown. Tyrell seemed to go completely blank for a moment before he found himself again. 

"Don't say that." He said firmly, taking Elliot's shoulders into his hands. "Don't you tell me you are going to leave me too." He squeezed Elliot's shoulders, and Elliot flinched just a little. 

"I... I don't know. I don't want to. But I'm not always... In control." Elliot said quietly.

Tyrell chuckled softly and shook his head. "I know that. Better than you do, Elliot." He said gently, resting their foreheads together and placing a gentle hand on Elliot's cheek. Elliot closed his eyes and leaned into the hand for a beat. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Tyrell. But I... I think I will..." Elliot mumbled, squeezing his eyelids closed tighter. 

"Elliot. Are you listening to me? I know. I don't care. I can handle it. I can handle you." Tyrell assured, smiling. Elliot opened his eyes, but gave a tiny shake of his head. 

Tyrell sighed softly. "May I remind you that we have worked together before? Well, I say worked..." He chuckled softly and pulled away. "Alright, Elliot. How about we just relax, yes? Take off that little hoodie of yours and just... Let's lie down. Perhaps talk. Or just sit in silence. You're good at that, and I don't mind." He suggested gently. 

Elliot meant to say no. To remind Tyrell that he had wanted to fuck him silly just a minute ago, but that he'd messed that all up. But all he managed to do was give a little nod and slowly pull off his hoodie. 

Tyrell pulled off his jeans and stretched out on the bed. He was an odd sight, long and pale limbs showing and far more casual than Elliot had ever seen him. It was beautiful. He toed off his shoes and tentatively laid down beside Tyrell.

"There's more to me than sex, you know. I don't just want to use you." Tyrell said softly. Elliot swallowed. 

"It's hard to believe. I'm not handsome. I'm not funny. I'm not rich... I have nothing to offer you." Elliot said quietly. Tyrell rolled onto his side to look at Elliot. 

"I don't want money. I know you're not funny. You are beautiful, though. And you are so smart, Elliot. You wanted to make a difference, and you did. You are amazing and if you can't see that, then I will have to show you." He said firmly, reaching to caress Elliot's cheek. 

Elliot studied Tyrell's face for a moment. "Okay." He said softly. Tyrell smiled, moving his hand from Elliot's cheek to his hip. 

"I will not hurt you, Elliot." He promised gently. "I want to love you. I want to hold you and kiss you and be whatever you need..." He admitted. 

Elliot took a moment to process. "I don't... Know what I need." He said eventually. 

"That's okay, Elliot. I'll be here for when you do." Tyrell assured. Elliot hesitated before he wiggled to get closer to Tyrell. Tyrell wrapped his arm around Elliot and pulled him close.

"Is this okay?" Tyrell asked gently. Elliot thought he'd feel trapped in Tyrell's arms, but he actually felt kind of... Safe. 

"This is... Good." He said and gave a tiny nod. Tyrell pressed a kiss to Elliot's forehead. 

"I'm glad." He said gently. "Is there anything you'd like, Elliot?" He asked, running his fingers over Elliot's hair. 

"No." Elliot answered, closing his eyes. "We can have sex later, I just... I need a bit." He said softy. Tyrell frowned. 

"Did I not explain well enough?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I am here for your needs. If you don't want sex, let's not have it. It's simple." He murmured. 

Elliot didn't say anything, too busy thinking over Tyrell's words. Did he actually care, or was he just going to leave at the first chance he got? Elliot couldn't tell. 

"Elliot, sweetheart, I know what you're thinking. I love sex. But I also care what you want. Alright? Let's just cuddle, and when you're ready- if you are ever ready, then we can have sex." Tyrell said before pressing a kiss to Elliot's cheek and tucking the smaller's head under his chin.

Elliot knew this was all a bad idea. Love was already terrible, but hope too? It was a bad combination which would inevitably lead to pain somewhere along the line. But Elliot found himself hoping that that would never happen. Hoping that Tyrell meant it. Hoping they could be together. Hoping everything would be okay. 

He knew it was dangerous and stupid and childish, but in that moment, nothing seemed impossible. 

He could be okay. He could be happy. He could be loved. He would stay with Tyrell, right here. For the rest of his life. 

And everything would be perfect.


End file.
